1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the separation of propylene glycol from a mixture of low-boiling fatty alcohols and propylene glycol. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out this process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term "low-boiling fatty alcohols" applies to fatty alcohols of which the boiling points are close to the boiling point of propylene glycol. Because of this property, the propylene glycol cannot be separated by rectification.
The problem addressed by the invention is to provide a process for the separation of propylene glycol from a mixture of low-boiling fatty alcohols and propylene glycol which is economical and provides for the substantially complete removal of propylene glycol from fatty alcohols. A solution to this problem was only found after extensive tests.